Pokemon: To Be A Master
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: My First Fanfic. Join Ted Toss on his first adventure with Pokemon! Follow Ted, Brock and Misty as they travel the Kanto region in this fan-made parallel of the anime series and Pokemon Yellow!


Pokemon: To Be A Master

by Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Teen/PG-13

Summary: My First Fanfic. Join Ted Toss on his first adventure with Pokemon! Follow Ted, Brock and Misty as they travel the Kanto region in this fan-made parallel of the anime series and Pokemon Yellow!

Author's note: I think I tried typing this when I first joined FFnet 10 years ago but never finished for some reason. This time it will be done. **This is the first Fanfic I ever wrote.** I started writing it in the Spring of 1998 and finished it that same winter. I will be writing two versions of this story. The original version as I wrote it in 1998 and a Remastered version made to reflect the passage of time in both Pokemon and the characters themselves.

In 2008, I reintroduced Ted Toss the trainer in Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version. The Remastered version will tell the story of the re-imagined Ted Toss. This is the original story you are about to read **as I wrote it in 1998**. Nothing has been added or subtracted aside from conversation quotation marks.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 1 of the original Pokemon: To Be a Master.

XxX

Chapter 1

XxX

It all started with the movie. I was up late one night with my now former pal Matt. We were at his house watching a movie starring Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise and Pikachu in tag team action. With Venusaur and Blastoise down, it was just Pikachu and Charizard.

The outcome of the match changed our friendship forever. A year later, Matt informed me that professor Oak, his grandfather was a Pokemon expert. He also said that there were four Pokemon left in his lab. I quickly told Matt to meet me at the lab the next morning. The moment moment I'd been waiting for had finally come! With a Pokemon I'd be able to collect the required badges from different gyms and get a shot at the Pokemon League.

When I got to the lab I saw 3 of Oak's aides, Matt but no Oak. Matt said Oak would be in soon and that he's in charge of things. After thinking it over, I decided to see what a Pokemon looked like. I was about to go north to Route 1 when the professor suddenly appeared. "Wait!" he said, "Wild Pokemon live in tall grass. It's dangerous." Suddenly, a wild Pikachu appeared! Oak saw it coming and threw a Poke Ball. The Pikachu disappeared inside it. The professor had caught a Pikachu!

"Come with me." he said. "You need Pokemon for your own protection." He then led me back to his lab. He then put the Poke Ball containing Pikachu with the rest of the Poke Balls.

"Now I have five Pokemon." Said Oak. "They're inside these Poke Balls. They are Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee and this Pikachu I just caught. Because of this, I'm letting each of you have two Pokemon instead of one. Ted, why don't you pick your first one?"

I walked up to the table and examined the five Pokemon. I chose the Pikachu Oak had caught. Matt picked Eevee, which could evolve into one of three Pokemon. Matt picked first next.

"I'll take this one!" he said. It was the Water-type Squirtle. I surprised Oak and Matt by choosing Charmander.

"If you had picked Bulbasaur, you would have had an easy time against the first three gyms." said Oak. He then said that we could use our new Pokemon to fight wild ones.

"Why don't you two battle here to see how strong your Pokemon are?" asked Oak.

"Good idea!" said Matt.

"I'm ready." I said. I then sent out my Pikachu after Matt's Squirtle.

"Use Thunder Shock!" I said. It paralyzed his Pokemon in one hit.

"Attack with Body Slam!" I said. That critically injured his Squirtle, finishing it. He recalled it to the Poke Ball and sent out Eevee.

"Use Quick Attack!" said Matt. That confused Pikachu.

"Use Take Down!" I said. That also hurt Pikachu. I recalled it and sent out Charmander.

"Use Ember!" I said. That burned Eevee.

"Use Skull Bash!" said Matt. It never made it, though. Charmander's Fire Spin stopped it, giving me the win.

"I don't believe it!" said Matt. "I picked the wrong Pokemon." He seemed angry, but then he perked up. "I'll just make them battle to toughen them up. Later, Ted!" he said and left. I decided to show my Mom my new Pokemon.

"Just be careful with Charmander's tail." she said.

"Ok, that's enough guys." I said and recalled then.

"Your Pikachu doesn't seem to like Poke Balls." said Mom. "You should just keep it with you.

"Pika, Pika!" it said. It really seemed to want that.

"It works for me!" I said. "Let's go, Pikachu! On to Viridian City!" And we were off. Never had one seen a boy and his Pikachu so happy. When I reached the end of Route 1, I found a red-headed girl named Misty.

"I hear that girl over there came from Cerulean City." said a bystander. "She's down here looking for a challenge."

"I'll battle you!" I said to the girl. Pikachu suddenly saw something leaning on a tree. Before I could stop it, Pikachu fried the girl's bike with its Thunder Shock.

"Look what your untrained Pokemon did to my bike!" said Misty. "Even if you win, you're going to replace it."

"I don't walk around with that much money." I said.

"Then I'll follow you everywhere until you replace the bike you trashed." said Misty. She tossed the remains in a trash can and then sent out Staryu.

"Pikachu, go!" I said. "Use Thunder Shock!"

"Staryu, use Reflect!" said Misty. That canceled out Pikachu's attack.

"Tackle attack!" said Misty.

"Pikachu, stop it with Thunder Wave!" I said. That gave me the win.

"I can't believe I lost!" said Misty.

"Time for me to buy some Poke Balls!" I said and went in town. When I got to the Poke Mart, the clerk said he had a package for Professor Oak. "I'll give it to him." I said. I also bought some Poke Balls, Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze Heals. When I got back to Pallet Town, Oak seemed surprised.

"Hey, that's the custom Poke Ball I ordered!" He said. "Thanks." Just then, Matt walked in. "So good of you to come." said Oak. :Now that the two of you are here, I've got something for you. Here's my Pokedex. It's an electronic encyclopedia. It records information about any Pokemon you've seen or caught."

"Just leave it to me!" said Matt. "I'll borrow a Town Map from my Sis. "I'll just tell her not to give you one!" He then left.

"Let's go, Misty." I said. "Maybe Matt's wrong about his sister." As we passed Matt's house, his sister May came out and gave me a Town Map.

"It'll help you on your journey." She said. With the map and my Pokemon, I caught a Pidgey, Rattata, and Mankey. On my way back to Viridian, we passed by Route 22.

"That's the path to Victory Road." said Misty.

"Cool!" I said. "Maybe we can see the stadium!" where they battle." We didn't go far before Matt appeared again.

"Nice seeing you again, Ted." said Matt. "You can't get in without any badges. By the way, did your Pokemon get any stronger?"

"Did they?" I asked, feeling annoyed. Matt then sent his Pidgey after my Pikachu.

"Use Thunder Shock!" I said. That fainted his Pidgey in one hit. The same thing happened to his Spearow. Matt then sent out Nidoran Male.

"What's that?" I asked and checked my Pokedex.

"_**The Poison Pin Pokemon, Nidoran. It is currently the only Pokemon that consists of two genders. The male's horn is longer and highly developed, allowing it to execute attacks like Horn Attack and Poison Sting."**_

I recalled Pikachu and sent out Charmander. Use your Scratch attack!" I said.

"Use Horn Attack!" said Matt. It also poisoned Charmander. I used the Antidote and bounced back with Ember., beating the Nidoran. Matt recalled it and sent out Squirtle. I recalled Charmander and sent out my high-leveled Pidgey.

"Hey, Ted." said Misty. "Wanna use my Starmie?"

"You have a Starmie?" I asked.

"Hey, look out!" she said. Squirtle was Tackling Pidgey.

"Use your Gust attack!" I said. That sent Squirtle's Bubble attack back at it.

"Use your Quick Attack!" I said.

"Squirtle, Tail Whip." Said Matt. Pidgey was too fast for Squirtle's tail. As Pidgey got ready to attack again it evolved into Pidgeotto. The power of the attack beat out Squirtle. Matt then sent out Eevee. I recalled my Pidgeotto and sent out Mankey.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" said Matt.

"Mankey, Karate Chop." I said. It also paralyzed the Eevee.

"Finish it with Seismic Toss!" I said. That took out Matt's Eevee, giving me another win.

"Alright, another win!" I said.

"Let's heal your Pokemon." Said Misty. When we got back to town, we noticed a gym there.

"I could win a badge here." I said. We soon found the gym to be locked.

"Maybe it'll be open when we come back later." said Misty.

"Let's go" I said. We we went to the Pokemon Center and healed my Pokemon. Afterward, we decided to check out the map to see where to go next.

"Our next stop is Pewter City." said Misty.

"And there's a gym there."I said. "That's where I'm going to win my first badge."

"The Gym Leader is Brock." said Misty. "He's the person you must beat to get a Boulder Badge. In a gym, you must challenge the Gym Leader to an official battle and win. The Boulder Badge is the first of eight badges you must win to enter the Pokemon League."

"Then why do you already have four badges?" I asked.

"I already beat Brock, my sisters run the Cerulean Gym and I got the other two from the Gym Leaders in Vermillion City and Celadon City." said Misty. When we were outside again, I decided to go to Pewter City via the Viridian Forest. We were surprised to find several officers at the entrance to the forest.

"Are you two Pokemon Trainers?" asked a female officer.

"Yes, and this is my Pikachu. "I said.

"I'm officer Jenny and we are looking for Pokemon thieves." She said. "There is a band of people called Team Rocket who use Pokemon for evil purposes."

"We're going to Pewter City and this is the fastest way to go." said Misty.

"Go ahead, but watch out for any wild Weedle and Beedrill you might run into." said Officer Jenny. We continued on our way looking for a way out. After two days we realized we were lost.

It wasn't too bad, though. I caught a Weedle and Caterpie and wasted no time evolving them into Butterfree and Beedrill. My new Pokemon made short work of the Bug Catchers' Pokemon. I also got both Nidoran Male and Nidoran Female in the forest. Misty also got a Butterfree and Pideotto. When we finally got out of the forest and into Pewter City I went into the Pewter City. I went straight to the Pokemon Center.

XxX

End Chapter 1.

I admit I am surprised with the fact I could understand my own writing from back then. Even though I was a high school freshman at the time my skills were pretty good. Nowhere near as polished as they got a few years later but decent.

Forget what I said in my Wordpress Blog on this Fanfic. I'm going to finish this story and then write the Remastered Version afterward. I just want to finish putting this story on my hard drive first and foremost. It's a wonder the notebook I wrote it in withstood the test of time!

Compare this story with Pokemon World War and my more recent Pokemon Fanfics. You can see how my writing style evolved over the years in these three stories. The next chapter is going to cover Ted's battles with Brock and Misty, ending just before the battle with Lt. Surge.

Next Chapter comes soon!


End file.
